Broken Silver
by Binny Ellsworth
Summary: When Jane's bike suffers mechanical problems she rides into Teller Morrow and into Juice's life. Has Juice finally found his Old Lady? Rated M for lots of Juice sex! (usual disclaimers, don't own etc, though Juice tied to my bed is always an appealing thought ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Juice was perplexed by the woman in front of him. He had little experience with women really, yes, he got laid when he needed to but you don't react emotionally to crow eaters, there was never anything there for Juice other than the relief of being able to come occasionally. The names and faces meant nothing to him, means to an end, but this woman was different.

She'd ridden into Teller Morrow on a Harley Street Bob with a chromed silver tank. She'd had a few issues with a misfire and hoped the TM Mechanics could take a quick look. She had realised when she pulled on the lot that she had just driven right into an MC but knew she was reasonably safe as patched women were virtually unheard of and besides, these guys were probably going to know the most about her bike.

Juice was struggling to formulate words. He was still staring, he knew he was but he couldn't stop himself. She'd gotten off the bike, legs clad in the skinniest pair of blue jeans he had ever seen. Legs that seemingly went on forever with high heeled knee boots accentuating their length. She wore a leather jacket with checked shirt underneath. When the helmet came off Juice was done for. Masses of long brown hair spilled out from under it, its length eventually skimming the top of her jeans it was that long.

At that point Chibs appeared and fortunately managed to formulate the words Juice couldn't. As they chatted he continued to stare whilst mentally chanting to himself to 'act cool, act cool'. She was, as Chibs established, English. She'd been riding around California on the Harley in a bid to escape reality a little but found herself with mechanical problems just outside Charming. Fortunately for Juice she'd found TM.

"I'll take a look" said Chibs, "Juicey boy, take the lady into the office and make her a coffee". Juice was half listening, still staring "JUICE!" boomed Chibs "ACT COOL! Er, yeah ummm coffee, office ummm this way" stuttered Juice, face flushing. He could have sworn she giggled when he mumbled but he stalked off towards the office cursing himself that his 'act cool' front was failing miserably.

She introduced herself as Jane, her accent was hypnotic to him, quintessentially British but not like in the movies, he could have listened to her recite the entire Charming phone book and been in heaven. As she sipped her coffee Juice began to relax slightly and took the opportunity to study the woman a little closer. She had steel grey eyes, her hair that had seemed so brown in the sunlight now seemed an almost jet black in the confines of the office. She told him all about how she'd left the UK after becoming disillusioned with her life there. Everything she owned and held dear was in a backpack at her feet. She had no plan, nowhere to go, nowhere to be. She followed the road and went where it took her, just her and the bike. Freedom.

Juice found himself telling her all about how he came to Charming from Queens and found himself in SAMCRO, not a story he told many so he surprised himself with his openness towards this woman, he felt comfortable in her presence which was unusual for him. He also made the point several times of telling her he was single.

Chibs returned after about an hour with bad news. The Bob needed a part, something they didn't have at TM but could order, either way Jane was going nowhere for a few days. She sighed deeply and asked if there was a motel nearby, knowing it would eat into her rapidly dwindling savings. Juice answered her, rubbing his mohawk nervously. His words were out of his mouth before he actually realised he'd said them. His moment of confidence shocked him as he said to her "I have a spare room".

"I have a spare room". Jane was thinking on her feet now. His offer could save her a few dollars, she didn't know how much it was going to cost to repair the bike so it would be helpful. She had managed a couple of weeks bar work in the last town no cash no questions but still she was down to the last $2,000 of her savings.

This 'Juice' guy didn't seem all bad, he was utterly useless around women, she'd established that from the moment he'd come over to greet her and nothing came out of his mouth, but he was kind of cute. 5ft 11" or so he stood a good 5 inches taller than her, even in her heels. His skin was olive, his eyes two beautiful pools of chocolate brown that shone with an amber fleck in the California sunshine, his head was shaved all over, all barring for a 'mohawk' stripe down the middle, either side of which were 2 stunning lightning bolt tattoos that made him look like the bad boy biker he was trying (and in front of her, failing) to portray.

When he did smile it was electrifying. His smile was stunning, a huge, cheeky grin that went from ear to ear revealing perfect white teeth and a couple of exceptionally cute little dimples. He could probably stop traffic with a smile like that, it could certainly get him out of trouble she thought.

Her train of thought was rapidly derailing from his offer of a spare room on a one way track to taking him straight to his bedroom without stopping at any station en route. Fortunately at that point a loud clang dragged her out of her daydream and a yell of "FUCKING HELL" as someone in the garage dropped a spanner.

"That would be great" she found herself saying. "thank you".


	2. Chapter 2

American homes were strange things to a working class English girl, they all seemed to be detached and quite large considering the small, box like home she had left behind in the UK, and Juice's home was no exception. It was cladded on the outside with wood that could really have done with a lick of paint but it was quaint. Nothing at all like she had been expecting from the biker.

Four steps led up to the front door and as she climbed them behind him she let the heavy backpack fall from her back. Juice unlocked the door and went in first, pressing a myriad of keys on a keypad near the door. The house, it seemed, was heavily alarmed. As she stood on the porch waiting politely to be invited inside she noted that as well as the alarms there also seemed to be cameras. Security was at the top of Juice's agenda it would appear and Jane wasn't sure whether to feel comforted by that or somewhat worried as to what threat would warrant such precautions.

Following him inside he went into the lounge where he motioned toward the for her to sit on the tatty floral sofa, or couch as he'd no doubt call it. "coffee?" he asked, "or beer?" After the day she'd had beer sounded good and when he returned with a bottle for each of them a few minutes later she had kicked off her boots and had her feet up on the sofa.

Juice smiled at the sight as he came back into the room. "When did you last eat properly?" he enquired. Truthfully she wasn't sure. A warm, home cooked meal seemed like something she hadn't seen for years. There were only so many Dennys you could visit before things got quite boring. Jane was hungry, though she didn't imagine Juice would be much of a whizz in the kitchen. When she shrugged in response to the question Juice put down the beer and headed for the kitchen calling out "I'll sort us something" as he left.

Juice liked her. He really did and he wasn't sure where any of this was coming from. It scared him actually. Instinctively he wanted to protect this woman, to look after her and this was something entirely new to him. Hell here he was stood in his kitchen wondering what on earth he could possibly cook for her when his culinary finesse usually extended to ordering extra peppers on his Pizza. He was trying to impress a woman. Jesus.

Bringing her back to his home perhaps wasn't the best way to do that. The 2 bedroomed home was a property belonging to the club that Juice had been living in for a few years, his technological wizardry meant that the house was completely secure with cameras covering all perimeters and alarms covering everything. There was even a basement with a 'panic room' hidden at the back. The house was sometimes used as a safe house by the club for members and friends who needed their backs covering for a few days and Juice's work on the security of it meant he lived there rent free. The decor and furnishings though sorely lacked a woman's touch. It became a bit of a standing joke in the club that if anyone had new furniture or appliances the old ones were gifted to Juice. In fact, Tig once said he only came to Juice's house to visit his old furniture. All Juice had really needed was his laptop, a desk and a chair but the club were trying to help so he'd ended up in a home with mismatched, gifted furniture. He smiled at the thought of how much his brothers did care about him.

Half an hour later Juice had, by some minor miracle, managed to find enough bits around the kitchen to rustle up some chicken and rice. He'd surprised himself actually, it didn't look half bad.

Juice called Jane into the kitchen and they sat around the table and ate. She was starving, he could tell. So much so when she finished hers in record time he said he was stuffed and passed his half empty plate to her to finish.

Jane was content, and felt comfortable for the first time in a very long time. This mismatched, technological wooden house actually felt like a home to her. She was a tough woman, looked after herself and needed no one, at least, thats what she told herself, but she had to admit being here, having Juice look after her. It was nice. It gave her a strange feeling inside she was unaccustomed to.

As she sat on the couch he flopped down next to her, that smile again lit up the room as he beamed at her. His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but laugh. "What?" he asked as she giggled. "you" she replied "you're a good guy Juice, thank you". He reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing it affectionately as smiled. The second his hand touched hers, her stomach began to flutter, her entire body tingled and just his touch sent a heat pooling between her legs that made her face flush.

Juice remained stroking her hand and thinking. Was he imagining it? Did him taking her hand really have an effect on her? Her touch to him was electric. This had never happened before. Yes he'd been turned on, he'd spent plenty of time at Cara Cara and consequently in the toilets at Cara Cara but to feel like he currently did just from holding her hand? Fuck. He was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Juice awoke to smells of cooking that his home had probably not bore witness to in five years. He pulled on a set of tracksuit pants and wandered down into the kitchen where he found Jane, cooking pancakes, happily flipping away whilst singing along to some cheesy 80's rock at full blast on the radio.

He stood leaning on the door watching the spectacle, her ass bopping along to the music as she cooked, man that was just hypnotic. He was glad of his choice of sweat pant at this point because something was definitely stirring down there and his baggy pants went some way to disguising it. Her singing was something else, Juice had heard a lot of guys scream for their lives over the years and this was a sound that probably closely mimicked that, and that was what made him laugh out loud and that was what made her jump as she spun around.

Lowering the radio her face was scarlet. "sorry" she whispered, "I just sort of get carried away". He was still smiling widely at her and she couldn't help but laugh. "I realise I can't sing, this doesn't stop me from trying". Juice laughed and thanked every God he could think of that at least she wasn't a fan of opera. "Pancakes?" He observed. "Went to the shop while you were in bed" she replied. "Figured if I was going to be here for a day or two I could get a few groceries, the budget will just stretch to that, also I needed tea. Dammit is there any place in this state that sells a proper English tea bag?"

It was at that point she noted that Juice was wearing just sweat pants, no shirt. His lean, muscled torso was a hell of a sight for a girl first thing in a morning. His olive skin was rippled with muscles, tattoos adorned his arms and one just under his left pec that had her imagining what it would be like to trace the lettering of it with her tongue. He was perfect.

"Sleep well?" he asked, breaking the reverie. "not bad" she answered, thinking it would have been massively improved by waking up in those muscular arms. Oh god she was off again, daydreaming. She continued daydreaming as she served up breakfast and when Juice announced he was off to take a shower it was all she could do not to offer to join him and scrub his back.

The hot water hit Juice's face as he soaped up his chest. He couldn't get her out of his head at all. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her ass jigging from side to side. She'd worn a white tank top today, low cut. Those babies had to be double D at least, he could imagine his tongue grazing her sweet little nipples. His cock began throbbing for attention and as he thrust a soapy hand around his shaft all he could think about was what being inside her would be like. He wanted to watch her come. He wanted to see her face as she came apart calling his name. He wanted to please her, he wanted to get to know every inch of her intimately. His strokes grew faster and faster as he panted out hard breaths towards his orgasm, her name on his lips as he come violently over his hand. If only thinking about her had given him one of the best releases of his life he could only imagine what being with her could feel like. For the sake of his cock he needed to put shy Juice to one side and take control. He needed her, he wanted her and he was damned sure he was going to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

Showered, head shaved and cut on Juice headed into the lounge where she was sat on the sofa channel hopping. He rubbed his hand the length of his freshly trimmed mohawk nervously. "I'm headed up to TM, you want to come or stay here?" She instantly flicked off the TV, jumped up and grabbed her helmet, "Coming!" she beamed.

As he rode through the streets of Charming with Jane behind him Juice couldn't help but feel comforted with her arms wrapped around his waist. An experienced biker herself he did wonder why she clung to him quite as tightly as she did, normally a girl like her who was used to being on 2 wheels wouldn't hold on like that but Juice wasn't going to complain. Even when he stopped for a red she never let go

Jane's mind was racing as Juice rode, snuggled into his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his taut, muscled torso she was in heaven. As much as she loved riding her bike she found that being on the back of Juice was probably one of the best feelings in the world. She felt safe, which was kind of ironic considering the reputation SAMCRO had in Charming.

Juice pulled in to the TM lot and Jane hopped off, she hung her helmet from the handlebars and ran her hands through her extremely long hair. Juice was watching her, smiling. "thats a lot of hair" he joked "want me to donate some?" she shot back. He laughed loudly at that, rubbing his mohawk to emphasize her point. "I think I'm good there, thanks. Come on, lets grab a drink". Juice held out his hand to her and Jane immediately took it. That familiar zing of electricity shot through her body and her legs felt like jelly as she walked slowly towards the clubhouse, hand in hand with him. As they walked through into the club Juice was pointing out the various sights in there and finally he pointed to the double doors at the back. Juice explained about 'church' and the club and that in there was where they met. He never took his eyes off her and was still holding her hand, even when Jax appeared and called everyone into church. Gemma appeared in the clubhouse at that point and grudgingly Juice left Jane sat on a barstool while Gemma poured them both a drink.

Gemma handed Jane a whiskey which she cradled in her hand, rolling the ice around the glass nervously. She'd heard about the club matriarch and wasn't sure which side of her she was about to see. To her surprise the first words to come from her were "He likes you, you know". Taken aback somewhat Jane took a sip of her drink "you think?" "Yes" Gemma replied "in fact I don't think I've ever seen him quite so distracted by a woman, a distracted man isn't good for the club, you need to sort this". Jane's heart sank, "my bike will be fixed in a few days, then I'll be gone" she said. "Thats just going to make things worse, you go and he'll be no use to anyone. Look, it's really obvious, he likes you, you obviously like him, he's ridiculously shy around women and he's finding this really hard to deal with. He's a good guy, just don't hurt him, ok?" Jane nodded. "good" said Gemma, raising her glass, "To Juice and taking control" she laughed. As their glasses clinked the doors opened and the boys slowly filed their way out of the room, Juice was at the back. Jane looked over to Gemma who nodded knowingly towards the room, she then called Jax over. Jane went over to the doors, blocking Juice's exit, he stepped back into the church and she followed him in, closing the doors behind her.

As Juice stepped back he leaned against the huge Redwood carved table which dominated the room. She came towards him, managing to nestle between his splayed legs. "Juice" she whispered, " I need to show you something". He looked into her eyes trying to read what was going on in her head. Closer. Her face moved towards his. Was she really going to kiss him. Closer still, he could feel her breath now warm on his face, instinctively he closed his eyes. Time stopped. Between the warmth of her breath and her soft lips touching his seemed an eternity but the explosion that shot through his body as they connected restarted it with a jolt. He was kissing her like he's never kissed a woman before, with a sense of urgency that saw him plunder her mouth to taste her sweetness. His teeth grazed her lip eliciting a sigh from her that made his heart skip out of his chest. She tasted of whiskey, her tongue still chilled from the ice.

She couldn't believe she had done it. There she was, juice pinned back against the table kissing her with such passion it was all she could do not to start pulling off his clothes there and then. His lips soft and warm, the stubble on his chin which grazed her face as his tongue teased hers. His hands were threaded in her hair, gently tugging as his teeth nipped at her bottom lip. His mouth left hers, a trail of kisses planted with some urgency along her jawline and onto her neck where Juice sank his teeth hard into the delicate skin causing every nerve ending in her body to come on fire. He bit his way along her collarbone and Jane found herself moaning loudly with pleasure. Her jacket hit the floor as Juice eased it off her shoulders.

A loud whooping noise broke the spell, so engrossed in each other they had failed to notice the double doors being opened. Juice looked up to see his brothers standing in the doorway applauding the spectacle. "I think you'd best take this Brother" said Jax, throwing something over to Juice which he caught with one hand.

Jane looked down to what it was that Jax had thrown, a silver key with a reaper keyring. Juice stood up, picked up her discarded jacket from the floor and held out his hand.

"I think you'd better come with me"


	5. Chapter 5

As he took her hand and led her along the small corridor to Jax's old room Juice's stomach was doing backflips. He couldn't believe Jane had taken the lead and kissed him like that, but God when she did it awakened a part of him that he didn't know existed. He was nervous, excited and incredibly turned on by the thought of what was about to happen. He put the key in the lock and turned, pausing for a second to look at her as if to seek her approval. She smiled and nodded at him as though she knew what he was thinking and he pushed open the door.

She shed her coat the second the door was closed and Jane paused to watch Juice pull the bolt across the door to lock it. He turned to face her, his smile lighting up the room. His hand brushed along his mohawk, something she realised now he did when he was nervous, then suddenly, without warning her strode towards her, boots clomping loudly on the wooden floor as he did so.

Her took her face between his hands and claimed her mouth, his stomach again somersaulting at the little groan of pleasure that escaped her as he did it. His kiss was passionate, his tongue gently touching hers. His hands again found the long length of her hair and his fingers weaved through it as he kissed her. He became aware of her hand slowly unzipping his cut and he pulled away from her for a second in order to shed the heavy leather garment to the floor, his white T Shirt followed, yanked quickly over his head to reveal his muscular torso and heavily decorated arms. Her hands rubbed over his chest muscles, his nipple tightening in response to her touch. He took the hem of the tank top she wore and lifted the shirt free from her, he threw it to the floor to join his discarded shirt. Juice moved in to kiss her again, one hand slowly stroking her face whilst the other reached around the back and deftly unhooked her bra, she paused to look at him and giggled at his prowess with bras, before she could comment that was on the floor with the rest of the clothes and Juice's mouth was firmly clamped to her nipple, sucking and nibbling in a rhythmic fashion which made her tingle.

He pushed her backwards towards the bed and as they lay down he unbuttoned her jeans and removed those too, leaving her lying there in a small pair of barely there white panties. His hands explored her torso, stroking her breast gently whilst his mouth was preoccupied with her nipple. She was moaning quietly underneath him at every nip and then she did it, whispered from her lips came the words that sent his cock hard in an instant "Oh God Juice". Who knew that just his name, spoken like that could have that effect on him.

The hand that had been exploring her breast moved slowly down across her stomach and traced the elastic of the panties she wore. He drew a line with his finger along her stomach and she lifted her ass off the bed and moaned in response.

Jane was in heaven, Juice may have portrayed the 'inexperienced' geek but he was far from it. The way he nipped and sucked on her nipple, the way his hand gently caressed her body, the way he kissed her. His finger was tracing a line along her panties, oh God she was so wet, why was he teasing her? Lifting her ass up and moaning as if to say 'please' didn't help and the words tripped off her tongue "please, please Juice, touch me". His fingers moved slowly down inside her panties, she was dripping wet, his thumb began to rub over her most sensitive part and his finger slowly inched inside her wetness and within seconds the orgasm hit her like a train. She came apart his name on her lips as she quivered and pulsated with the aftershocks of one of the strongest orgasms of her life. As she met his eyes Juice put his glistening finger to his lips and sucked it, relishing the taste of her.

"I think" he said with a smile "its going to be a long night"


End file.
